


"Jungle Boogie" - [Bucky Barnes - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nathan Bateman - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1980′s) Bucky Barnes and his girlfriend live a shitty life in Brooklyn, NY, until they find an easy way to make money; boxing tournaments. He signs up for one after receiving help from an advanced technology CEO who helps him make his bionic arm look normal. But what would happen if the wrong people found out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jungle Boogie" - [Bucky Barnes - One shot].

**Author's Note:**

> “Ex-Machina” ‘s Nathan Bateman (Oscar Isaac) cameo appearance. NSFW.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[[ Music ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHGOO73Gxg4) **

* * *

 

_New York. 1986._

The silence of the night in an empty street is disrupted by the engine of an 1883 Buick Riviera Convertible and the 1974’s song being blasted in it. The traffic light turns red and the woman behind the wheel of the white car with maroon leather interior ignores it, driving at full speed and causing another vehicle to hit the break and angrily honk at them. Her boyfriend’s in the passenger seat, calmly taking one last drag on his cigarette before letting the wind snatch it away. The sound of police sirens can be heard getting closer and she looks at the rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of the red and blue lights behind them.

 _“Jungle boogie”_ he lip syncs while blowing out the smoke, shutting his eyes for mere seconds, and throwing his head back in relaxation.

She glances at him with a playful smile which he returns as the car enters Brooklyn Bridge.

 _-Are you ready, doll?_ –He asks.

 _-Get the bag, Buck._ –She says with a nod.

Bucky retrieves a travel bag from the back seat.

 _-Now!_ –He yells.

She turns the steering wheel all the way to the right.

The last thing the police officers see as they get closer, are a few dollar bills flying in the wind; the car’s disappeared.

* * *

_2 months earlier._

She walked out of the bathroom in her red robe, drying her hair with a towel. She looked at the bed but Bucky wasn’t there anymore. She walked into the kitchen to find him standing in front of the stove cooking breakfast with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth and wearing nothing but dark sweatpants; he side smirked when he saw her.

 _-Mornin’, doll._ –He said in a morning raspy voice.

She smiled at him and grabbed a plastic cup and a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, to pour herself a drink, letting him take the first sip.

The two of them lived in an apartment building in a bad neighborhood of Brooklyn. Their place was very small and on the 4th floor. They only had each other. She was a waitress at a diner and he worked at a farmers’ market, driving a small truck with produce and carrying heavy stuff. But they weren’t making enough money to live comfortably, and there was so much he wanted to do for her but there was a problem…

After setting the table and taking a seat, she started reading the newspaper while Bucky served the food. And then she had an epiphany.

The sound of her chair dragging as she stood up in a rush startled Bucky and he eyed her with a worried expression before leaving the frying pan on the sink. She approached him and showed him a boxing tournament ad. He chuckled.

 _-You’re into boxing now?_ –He asked.

_-We have to go._

_-If you want…_ -He said frowning.

 _-No. You have to sign up._ –She said.

 _-I can’t. Look at me._ –He said motioning at his left arm. – _It wouldn’t be a fair fight._

_-Exactly._

She glanced at his arm.

Bucky Barnes wasn’t a normal man. He had been in a terrible accident, years back, in Europe, and lost his left arm which had been replaced with a bionic one. After moving to America, he had no choice but to hide it by wearing long sleeved clothing and a glove in public. Only she knew his secret. However, the designers of the arm were looking for him and rumors had spread all over the world. But everyone thought it was just a legend about a man with a metal arm, and that its strength limits were immeasurable.

She took a step closer to him and caressed his shoulder, right where his skin met the cold metal.

 _-You would never lose._ –She said in almost a whisper. _–Winner gets lot of money, Buck._

He grabbed the newspaper and looked at the ad again, focusing on the large sum. He sighed before speaking.

_-There’s no way they’ll let me in._

_-There’s gotta be a way… maybe a special shirt they’ll let you wear? And with the gloves…_ -She said walking around to hug him from behind and standing on her tiptoes to put her chin on his shoulder. _–We could really use the money, Bucky. We could move out or… get a car._

Bucky smiled for he wanted nothing else than to treat her like a princess. He turned around to face her and put his left arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. The cool metal hand touching the small of her back sent shivers down her spine.

 _-Tell me. What else do you want in life?_ –He said with his blue eyes fixed on hers.

_-A big house._

_-A big house… -_ He echoed in almost a whisper and slowly leaning in until the tip of their noses touched. _-What else?_

 _-A new wardrobe._ –She said, giggling when Bucky pressed his forehead against hers.

He captured her lips with his, put his hands on her butt, and hoisted her onto the countertop as she put her arms around his neck.

 _-Wouldn’t you like to see me in a new dress?_ –She whispered as he kissed her neck.

_-Only if I can tear it off._

Soon, their breaths hitched and hearts raced. Bucky unfastened her robe while she desperately pulled his pants down. He grabbed his hard member and rubbed its tip against her entrance, teasing her and making her moan.

 _-Promise me we’ll try…_ -She breathed out.

He entered her with a quiet grunt and moved thrusting slowly before caressing her tongue with his in a passionate kiss.

 _-I promise._ –He said.

And with that, staring into each other’s eyes, their lovemaking tempo increased and their motions became rough as they immersed in the heated moment and ignored the breakfast waiting on the table.

* * *

A couple of days went by.

She was home alone cleaning with the TV on in the background. A talk show was on and a CEO of an advanced technology company was being interviewed.

 _“So are you saying that humanoid robots will walk the earth in less than 50 years?”_ the TV host asked.

 _“It’s a possibility, yes.”_ The CEO answered.

_“That sounds pretty scary to me.”_

_“I understand. But what if they looked like us? What if you couldn’t tell the difference between human and android?”_

_“I’m not following”._

_“What if they weren’t metallic beings? What if they had skin?”_

She turned the vacuum off and looked at the TV. The CEO’s name was appearing on the screen. _“Nathan Bateman”._ The audience and host had fallen silent at his words.

 _“We’re not only talking about artificial intelligence but artificial skin as well”._ –Nathan added.

His words resonated in her head and she refused to believe that it was only a coincidence… It was fate.

After writing down Nathan’s company information and turning off the TV, she called and scheduled a meeting under false pretense. When Bucky got home, she did everything in her power to convince him to meet Nathan the next day.

* * *

 _-I hardly believe Brooklyn University would be interested in me conducting a conference since it’s been closed for a week due to flooding._ –Nathan said in a condescending tone, sitting behind his desk.

She and Bucky had walked into his office wearing business suits and holding briefcases whereas Nathan was dressed in casual clothes and wore glasses. They were posing as two teachers from Brooklyn University but Nathan knew better. Their difficult lives pushed them to get creative when getting the things they wanted or needed.

 _-So are you two going to tell me why you’re here …or will I have to call security?_ –He asked.

The couple looked at each other and then at Nathan. She cleared her throat before inquiring,

 _-Is it true what you said on TV… about artificial skin?_ _How does it work?_

Nathan narrowed his eyes but her curious tone sparked his interest.

 _-We would basically wrap a robot with it and no one would notice their true nature._ –He answered. _–When one of our robots functions properly, that is._

_-Has it been created yet, the skin?_

Nathan hesitated and inhaled deeply, tapping his fingers on the desk while debating whether to speak or not.

- _Are you with the government?_ –He asked.

 _-Let’s say for argument’s sake that I have a prosthetic arm… would you be able to make it look normal?_ –Bucky asked.

Nathan’s expression softened but he still remained stoic.

 _-Show him._ –She said looking at Bucky.

He hesitated for mere seconds but stood up and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his left arm.

Nathan’s lips parted in surprise and he readjusted his glasses before standing up looking mesmerized.

 _-Who did this to you?_ –He asked.

 _-It’s a long story. It happened in Russia years ago. –_ Bucky answered.

 _-Can you help him?_ –She asked.

Nathan stared at her with a glint of excitement in his eyes before saying,

_-Fuck yeah._

* * *

It was the night of the tournament.

Wanting to test the first prototype of artificial skin, Nathan had made an arrangement with her and Bucky, and he gladly wrapped Bucky’s left arm with it. Now, it matched his right arm, but that didn’t make it any less lethal.

Bucky won that first fight and a large sum of money. The artificial skin and strong arm went unnoticed. But that only made the couple hungry for more since it was easy money. They had found out that these tournaments were more of a gathering of the most dangerous mobsters in the city. Attending and betting were hobbies of theirs which meant that they would most likely hand out a certain amount of cash to the fighter they were rooting for, if he won; soon enough, she and Bucky started thinking like conmen.

* * *

 _-Think about it…_ -Bucky said pacing around their bedroom while she lied on the bed. _–I can sign up for a couple more fights until we have enough money to leave town and get a house anywhere we want._

_-Buck, the world’s already telling the legend of a man with a metal arm, we’d raise suspicion. We have enough money to move out._

_-Baby…_ -He said kneeling on the bed in front of her. _–A couple more fights would mean not having to work ever again._

Her eyes traveled around the room as she processed his words.

 _-Come on._ –He said. – _What could go wrong?_

_-They could find out about you._

_-How? Look at me._ –He said opening his eyes as if expecting an ovation.

She stared at him. Both arms looked the same but she still couldn’t shake a bad feeling.

 _-Hey…_ -He murmured caressing her legs. _–I don’t want you to wait tables anymore. Fuck that. You don’t deserve it. And I don’t want to work at a farmers’ market for the rest of my life._

Bucky looked at the briefcase full of money, right next to the bed.

 _-I’ll tell you what…_ -He added. _-6 more fights and that’s it._

 _-It’s a lot of money._ –She said.

Bucky grabbed the briefcase and opened it.

_-You were the one who said I’d never lose and I won’t, baby._

Bucky dumped the contents of the briefcase onto the bed, making money rain on her before throwing it to the ground and climbing on top of her. She laughed.

 _-This is not even half of what you deserve, doll. So will you be there with me?_ –He asked looking straight into her eyes.

She sighed.

_-We need to come up with an escape plan in case anything goes wrong._

Bucky rolled on the bed placing her on top of him with a smirk.

 _-You got it._ –He said.

She looked at the money scattered around them and smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Bucky had signed up for the tournaments that took place each Saturday night. He had won every single fight, weekend after weekend which allowed them to buy an 1883 Buick Riviera Convertible. People were already talking about this undefeatable man with a killer left hook.

But it was during the 5th fight that the inevitable happened.

 _-4 down. 2 more to go._ –Bucky said kissing her on the lips before walking into the ring.

The audience roared and she smiled proudly, but her heartbeat stuttered when his opponent arrived. He was a very big man, the tallest and most muscular one yet. Bucky showed no lack of confidence which calmed her nerves.

During the first two fights, Bucky had knocked out his opponents in the second round, but he started faking it and making it last longer for the sake of maintaining a low profile. On the third fight, he didn’t dodge a blow on purpose and ended up with an eyebrow injury that looked like he had just chopped a chunk out of it. However, he had gained popularity among the sport’s enthusiasts for having won 4 times in a row and for his perfect left hook.

The boxing bell rang and the fifth fight had officially begun.

She watched from the closest seat, and even though she knew there was no match for her man, she worried each time. All Bucky did was smirk at his opponents before throwing the first punch, knowing the money was basically in his pockets already.

It was the 4th round and she was getting impatient. _“Why is he stalling?”_ She thought.

 _“There’s no way this kid will beat that big fella.”_ A man in the audience said.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and the other man he was talking to. Obvious Brooklyn mobsters on sight. They were wearing suits and hats, one of them tan and the other one gray. She couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

 _“I’m telling ya… kid’s got Popeye’s arms.”_ The one wearing gray answered.

 _“I don’t give a shit. I have my money on Moore, and if Barnes wins, I’m calling bullshit on this whole thing. Look at the size of that guy.”_ The other one answered.

At that point, she knew how to read everyone in the room. These were the type of rich men that were willing to waste their ill-gotten money every Saturday night, and she was feeling adventurous and up for making some extra cash.

 _-Excuse me, gentlemen…_ -She said. _–I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation and I don’t know… I think Barnes has got this._

The two men stared at her with a _“what do you know?”_ look on their faces.

 _-5,000 dollars says Barnes wins._ –She added with a seductive smile.

 _-You have that kind of money in your purse, sweetheart?_ –The man in the tan suit asked. – _If so, it would be very unchivalrous of me to take it from you anyway._

 _-Oh please. Sounds to me like you’re afraid to lose_. –She said. _–I’ll tell you what, if you’re so sure Moore will win, I’ll double it._

 _-10,000 dollars?_ –He asked condescendingly.

_-Take it or leave it._

The man pulled out a cigar from his coat and lit it up before answering.

_-You got yourself a deal, missy. Sorry in advance._

She let out a chuckle.

* * *

Bucky delivered the last punch by the end of round 5 and Moore hit the ground.

The mobster in the tan suit stood up with widened eyes and beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as the referee started counting. He glanced at her and she shrugged with an innocent smile.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

The referee was holding up the winning boxer Bucky’s hand as the crowd cheered.

 _“Motherfucker!”_ The mobster yelled, making her turn her head in his direction to see him pulling out a gun and pointing it at Bucky. Her eyes widened.

 _“Bucky!”_ She yelled, but the crowd was louder than her. He cocked his gun.

Bucky finally looked at her and his triumphant smile faded when he saw the gun being fired. He covered the referee’s chest with his left arm out of instinct and the bullet went through the artificial skin. For 3 seconds that felt like hours, the whole room had gone silent thinking somebody was dead, but everyone started pushing each other out of the way to exit the building.

 _“What the fuck?”_ The mobster exclaimed when Bucky showed no sign of pain and no blood came out of his bullet wound. He fired the gun again, a third and fourth time but Bucky shielded himself with his arm until a piece of his skin peeled off and the metal was revealed.

People were running in every direction as she tried to push her way towards the ring, but Bucky looked at her and shook his head with a terrified expression to stop her. The mobsters were going after him since they had discovered they were being conned.

 _-Get the car. I’ll meet you at the back exit!_ –He screamed at her.

She grabbed the travel bag that contained his monetary prize on her way out, and the last thing she saw was the man in the gray suit launching himself at Bucky. She knew the police were on their way and that he’d have to get rid of both mobsters and escape before they got there.

She did as she was told and waited in the car in the dark alley. A few minutes later, Bucky appeared and got in, signaling her to hit the gas. Once they were out of there, Bucky relaxed and turned on the radio before lighting up a cigarette. She drove as fast as she could, taking glances at her man every now and then, both showing proud smiles fueled by the adrenaline.

* * *

She glances at him with a playful smile which he returns as the car enters Brooklyn Bridge at full speed.

 _-Are you ready, doll?_ –He asks.

 _-Get the bag, Buck._ –She says with a nod.

Bucky retrieves a travel bag from the back seat.

 _-Now!_ –He yells.

She turns the steering wheel all the way to the right, causing the vehicle to demolish the barrier and drive off the bridge, into the East River; their escape plan.

The last thing the police officers see as they get closer, are a few dollar bills flying in the wind.

* * *

Bucky emerges from the water holding her with his left arm and the bag in the right hand.

He can see the policemen’s flashlights from the distance, so he hides behind one of the pillars underneath the bridge even though he’s already in Manhattan and out of sight.

He lets the bag fall to the ground and carefully places her there as well.

 _-Come on, doll. Don’t do this to me_. –He says, gently patting her cheek to wake her up but she’s still unconscious.

He starts doing CPR on her until she starts coughing up water and gasping for breath. She sits up and Bucky holds her.

 _-Are you okay?_ –He asks, cupping her face in his hands and getting her hair out of the way.

Her wet clothes combined with the chilly air make her tremble slightly. They look at the bridge to see the car being pulled from the river.

 _-I liked that car._ –She says, grinning and letting out a shaky breath.

Bucky chuckles.

 _-We’ll get another one. Come on._ –He says helping her up.

There was one tournament left, but there was no way they could go back to Brooklyn after the events of that night, so their plan was cut short. But with the amount of money they already had split between their bank accounts, plus the large sum in the travel bag, they would be able to start a new, better life.

* * *

They wander the streets of Manhattan. Bucky buys a pair of sweatpants and hoodies for both of them to change into before getting something to eat.

They find a 24 hour Laundromat and walk in.

She turns the dryer on and plops down on a chair next to Bucky. He stares at her and puts on a warm smile before interlacing his fingers with her. They take a deep breath and she rests her head on his shoulder, both of them finally relaxing after the long night.

The sun starts coming out, letting them know they get a new start while they watch their money flying in circles _inside one of the dryers._

                                                     

 


End file.
